Atlantis - Unspoken
by T-rahz
Summary: Thoughts and emotions going thru Myka and Helena during the end of 4.15


**A/n: so like everyone else (i assume), I've been listening to this song on repeat...and i reached a point where I just had to get this out before i explode.**

**It might seem a bit confusing...but the formatting options here are quite limited... so follow the key..lol**

**Myka dialogue**

**_Helena dialogue_**

Myka (thoughts...otherwise known as what their eyes were trying to say)

_Helena (thoughts...otherwise known as what their eyes were trying to say) lol_

/ Atlantis /**  
**

**If you can, listen to the song while reading it. :)**

.

.

.

.

.

**So is this goodbye?**

**_Well I would assume not._**

It can't be goodbye Helena. I won't survive it. I'm barely surviving as it is, but I know you need this right now.

/ This is new /

**Fight for him.**

/ Feels unused / I've never met anyone like you /

Gosh Helena, these words are rolling off my tongue but my heart is bleeding out on your driveway here. You aren't being true to yourself in this place. The warehouse is your truth. I am your truth Helena. I am your home!

/ Frightening / Feeling naked / Sense in searching something sacred /

I know that you know that I'm right. Why are you fighting this? Why are you fighting yourself?

**_You will never lose this friend._**

_I'm so sorry Myka. I've never loved anyone as fiercely or intensely as I love you. And that scares me. I'm not ready to surrender myself to that love yet Myka. But please believe that I love you. Completely. I will never be able to, or even bother to try removing you from my heart, because you ARE my heart. You are my everything. You always were._

**_Maybe just coffee next time?_**

**Or save the world...see what happens.**

/ Where did you go? /

Oh Helena. Why are you Emily? Where is my passionate, cocky, proud inventor? My time traveler. My defiant lover. Where did she go?  
I'm driving off but my heart is still there, bleeding out, staining your yard crimson.

/ Go! Where did you go? /

_Myka what have I done? I've backed myself into a corner and now I can't get out. I'm breaking everyone around me. Nate, Adelaide, you...but mostly myself. Myka I'm so broken right now. You're driving off with my heart tenderly tucked away in your safe embrace while I've butchered yours here infront your eyes. What have I done Myka?_

/ I'm exhausted with loving / No fight in me - I'm defeated / I know I'm fooled, I can't help it / You make my heart so helpless /

Angry tears are streaming down my face at the unfairness of it all. We were meant to be together Helena. Bering and Wells. Wells and Bering. Solving puzzles, saving the day. By my side Helena. That's where you belong. But you've pushed me away, cast me out of your heart. Out of your life. You've left me crying on the outside trying to get in.

/ I'll forget you not /

_Oh Myka, I have to pull myself together and walk into that house and sink back into my lie, but all I want to do right now is run after your car and beg you to forgive me. I've strung you along too much. Too long._

/ I'll forget you not / I'll wait for you maybe /

There's no maybe about it Helena. You know I'll wait till the end of my days for you, till my last breath leaves my body. I will wait. And you know that. Maybe that's what you're taking advantage of right now. Playing house cuz you know when you're tired of this charade my arms will still be open for you. Goddamn you Helena.

/ Where did you go? /

With every second that stretches the distance between us I feel our connection growing thin. That invisible line that tethers my heart to yours pulled taut as we go our separate ways. Oh God Helena, please don't let go. Please don't let that connection snap. We've been through so much together; intimate brushes with death, saving the world from your wrath, an existence in limbo prison, a timeline where you died for me...but we survived Helena. This age-long dance we've been doing around each other since we met, weaving that bond, strengthening it with sidelong glances and subtle touches..the tune's the same Helena, but you're no longer dancing to the rhythm. You've lost timing, and its ruining us...weakening our bond thread by thread.

/ Go! Where did you go? Where did you go? /

_I will fix this Myka. I'll make this right. I'll make myself ready for this love. And I will find you. Wherever you go, wherever you are. I'll fall at my knees in front of you in complete surrender. My head just needs a little time to catch up with my heart. My darling, my saviour, I won't fail you again, I won't let you down this time. I'll fix this, even if it takes the rest of my life. I'm yours Myka. Despite the many lies and excuses I've been cushioning myself with, I've always remained yours. Even when my head screamed NO, my heart fought YES! Yes, Myka, Yes! I am yours, and I will make my way back to you.  
_

.

.

.

**A/n: Wow...I can finally exhale now that that is out of my system. phew. hope you enjoyed my little bit of mind (and heart) purging there.**

**Bering & Wells forever!**


End file.
